


Húsavík

by Cestel



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Lars, POV Sigrit, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestel/pseuds/Cestel
Summary: What were Sigrit and Lars thinking during the performance at the Eurovision final?
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Sigrit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all: obviously I don't own these characters. I have taken the dialogues directly from the movie.
> 
> I know there are some issues with this pairing, especially with Lars, and I totally agree (I have decided to create my own headcanon and problem solved hehe). But there is something so heart-warming about these two that I just couldn't help to write my take on this scene.

Fire Saga is in the Eurovision Grand Final. Getting into the contest (of course, thanks to the elves’ help) already surpassed everyone’s expectations. Sigrit never dared imagine they would make it this far. But this is definitely not how it was supposed to happen. The stage feels empty without Lars. She’s never performed alone, and she can feel the nerves start to take the best of her.

There’s a knot in her throat, she’s not even sure she will be able to sing, but there is no way she is backing up now. Even if Lars gave up, she will try her best. Many people were expecting to see their performance, and she couldn’t let them down. It was the right thing to do. 

Besides, if she was truly honest with herself, she wasn’t ready to give up on Lars yet, and a part of her still had hoped he would show up in the last minute. But that obviously hadn’t happened. And now she had to sing alone, and she had no idea where her relationship with Lars stood.

The instrumentals for “Double Trouble” begin to play and Sigrit takes a deep breath. When she starts to sing she feels like crying— the nerves, the disappointment, the loneliness... it was all too much to handle. 

_“I saw you and then all of my nights turned morning… You turned ‘round and I suddenly found my glory…”_

Suddenly she hears a lot of noise coming from the back of the stage.

“Stop! Stop! Stop the music, please! Stop!”

“Lars!” she screamed, surprised.

Lars was there on the stage, all flustered as if he had been running, and wearing those yellow waders and jacket. Sigrit didn’t know what was happening, how Lars had managed to get there… but all that mattered to her was that he had finally showed up.

“My name is Lars Erickssong, from Iceland. And I am sorry to be messing up the show. I shouldn’t. I… I love this show. The Eurovision Song Contest means everything to me. It is my life. Ever since I was a small child, I always dreamed of winning the contest.” He seemed very nervous and hesitant.

Then their eyes met for a second. Lars looked very emotional and Sigrit still didn’t know what to expect next.

“But… as most of you know, Eurovision is much more than a competition.”

Sigrit keeps looking at him, intrigued. There is now a strength and intensity in his eyes she’s never seen in him before.

“The music is not a contest. And the perfect song isn’t the winning song, but a song that comes from the heart.”

Sigrit’s amazed and moved at his words. She can’t help but wonder where they would be now if he had come to that realization earlier. 

Lars sits at the keyboard and starts playing. Those notes seem familiar… it’s her song he’s playing. She can’t believe he remembers. Sigrit could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She hopes he understands what this song truly means and what she really tried to tell him with it.

And then she realizes if they don’t perform “Double Trouble”…

“We’ll be disqualified.” she whispers to him.  
“Just sing.” he says with a soft, encouraging smile.

While he keeps playing, she looks back at the audience, to take a moment to ponder what to do and take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Sigrit never intended to sing this song out loud, let alone in front of an audience. The biggest audience they’ve ever had, and will ever have. 

When she turns back to Lars, he’s looking so intently at her that she can barely stand his gaze. He is sacrificing his life dream for her, and he looks so determined... Maybe he did understand. 

She’s completely overwhelmed by the whole situation, but before she can think it twice her voice is flowing as if of its own will. It was the first time she poured her feelings, her true feelings, into a song and she was singing it for the whole world to hear.

She found it hard to breathe. Her voice was quiet at first, but as Lars kept playing she could feel her confidence grow. After all, this song was for him and he was right there, against all odds, performing with her.

They were on that immense stage, surrounded by cameras and lights, and thousands of people were watching, but now she felt as if only her and Lars were there. They surely made a strange couple on the stage: her with that bright silver dress, him with his neon yellow wader and jacket… but she couldn’t care any less. 

_“It was always there, we just didn’t see it. All I need is you and me and my home...”_

She turned to Lars to make sure he would listen to what she was singing. After all, she had always been better at singing than speaking. He was smiling so broadly at her, proud, reassuring, his eyes full of emotion. 

When Sigrit started singing in her mother tongue she felt like she could breathe again—it always calmed her to sing in Icelandic. And now it was also helping her to put all her feelings into words. 

Sigrit kept singing and then Lars started singing with her. It was as if he was answering to what she was saying. Just the sound of his voice gave her the courage she needed to keep going. They had obviously never rehearsed this song together, some notes may be amiss, his voice may not be at its best, but they had never complemented each other this well in all the years they had performed together. 

When Sigrit sang the last note she wasn’t even aware of what was happening. She just let all her feelings flow and the magic happened: she reached the Speorg note, the sound from the heart. But before she realized it was over. For a moment she felt liberated, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. There was only silence while she took a deep breath.

And then the audience burst into applause, but she didn’t even register it. She still couldn’t believe what just happened, the opportunity Lars had just given her to show her feelings, the moment she reached the Speorg note... 

She turns to him as the silver confetti starts to rain over them, the applause and cheers from the audience are deafening. Lars was there, slowly approaching her, with his blue eyes fixed on her and a broad smile. Sigrit didn’t know what to do after they just sang together the song she wrote for him.

“I see you.” Their familiar teasing should have made her feel calmer, but she could feel her heart beating fast.  
“There you are.” She can’t help the look of utter disbelief on her face. Surprisingly her voice is trembling even more than while singing.  
“Here I am.” A reassuring and playful smile spreading across his face.  
“I’m checking you out.” A million thoughts cross her mind as he gets closer.  
“I’m checking you out.” He was now right in front of her.

Then his hands were on her waist, softly holding her close. Sigrit froze for a second at the unexpected touch. The look in his eyes was unmistakable— they were full of determination and love. He was looking at her as if there was nothing else in the whole world. She felt time had stopped. 

He slowly closed the gap between them and his lips touched hers, soft but firm. She held on to his arms, while a shiver run down her back. She hugged him closer, as if their closeness would make up for all their lost time. Sigrit had waited so long for this to happen, she didn’t want this moment to end.

When they broke apart Sigrit was at a loss for words. She searched again into his eyes and they were full of love, of pride, full of new possibilities for the future. It had taken them long enough, so now they had to make sure they didn’t waste any more time.

Definitely the elves went too far. Not that she was complaining. She would make sure to thank them later.


	2. Lars

Lars was rushing up the ramp to the main stage for the Eurovision Grand Final. Maybe it was not too late, and he could still fix all this disaster he alone had caused. It had taken him way too long to understand his feelings, and he now couldn’t waste his last chance to make up for all the lost time and mend his mistakes. He had to tell Sigrit how important she is to him. This contest, his life’s dream, none of it was worth if she’s not with him. He should have listened to her much earlier.

The music had already started. Sigrit was alone on the stage singing “Double Trouble”, so he run to take the microphone on the keyboard.

“Stop! Stop! Stop the music, please! Stop!”

“Lars!” she screamed, surprised and slightly anxious.

Sigrit looked stunning in that silver dress, shining like the star she always had been. For a moment he was at a loss for words.

“My name is Lars Erickssong, from Iceland. And I am sorry to be messing up the show. I shouldn’t. I… I love this show. The Eurovision Song Contest means everything to me. It is my life. Ever since I was a small child, I always dreamed of winning the contest.” He seemed very nervous and hesitant.

The look of confusion in Sigrit’s face makes Lars think she doesn’t trust what he might do next. It pains him deeply, but he has to admit it’s well deserved.

“But… as most of you know, Eurovision is much more than a competition.”

She looks at him in a softer way now, intrigued, and he finds the courage to say the next words

“The music is not a contest. And the perfect song isn’t the winning song, but a song that comes from the heart.”

He sits at the keyboard and starts playing the first notes of the song Sigrit wrote. He believed he would start trembling, but his hands are perfectly steady, he’s never been so sure of anything in his whole life. This is the least Sigrit deserved— she deserved to be heard and this was the perfect stage to show the world how talented she is. 

Lars is looking at her, silently asking her to trust him this time. Sigrit’s watching him surprised and touched by his words and the music.

“We’ll be disqualified.” she whispers to him.  
“Just sing.” he says, encouraging her with a soft smile.

As Lars grabbed the microphone, he was aware of the consequences this would have. They were at last at the Eurovision Grand Final, and he was about to deliberately cause their disqualification. Younger Lars would not believe in a million years this is how it would all end. But even him would agree there was something more important now. 

Sigrit’s looking at him in disbelief and for a moment he fears she will turn and just leave the stage. And he could not blame her after all that happened during the last weeks. After all these years of her supporting him, he left when she needed him most, while she kept fighting for his dream, and he just gave up, afraid of being judged. 

And then she starts singing. Her perfect voice is quiet at first, but it starts slowly filling the stadium. It’s such marvelous and moving song… and she wrote it for him. How could he deserve something like this?

He knows this will be the best performance in the history of Fire Saga, all thanks to her. She had always been the better half of the group, but he had been too selfish to see it. 

Lars can’t take his eyes from her. She’s never looked more radiant, and it has nothing to do with the dress or the lights. She looks so happy and free… she’s finally able to show her raw talent and feelings.

_“It was always there, we just didn’t see it. All I need is you and me and my home...”_

His heart skips a beat when Sigrit sings those words looking directly to him. All he wishes right now is to hug her and apologize for being so oblivious. But he can only smile reassuringly, trying to show her he feels the same and he’s here to stay with her. 

Sigrit starts singing in Icelandic, her mother tongue, pouring all her feelings into the song. A song that truly comes from the heart. 

Lars can’t help but to sing along her, even when his voice breaks with emotion. He’s trying to tell her he understands, and he’s there to support her. He’s so overwhelmed by all the emotions.

Sigrit keeps singing while their eyes meet, and he wonders once again how such a kind, wonderful woman stayed beside him for so long. He shouldn’t have left the night of the semi-finals, he shouldn’t have left while she was singing in their hotel room. He shouldn’t have let his dream, his obsession come between them.

He’s amazed at how accurately she has told their story in that song. Lars had a dream and Sigrit had always been there supporting him. He’s been so selfish for so long and he can’t apologize enough for all the time they have wasted following his dream when all he really wanted was right there in front of him. If she was still willing to accept him, he would make sure not to waste a single second more.

And then, when the song’s about to end, Sigrit reaches the Speorg note. “It’s only a myth”, he had said, and once again she had proven him wrong. Of course, if there was someone who could create such a magical moment, it was Sigrit. He’s never heard something so beautiful in his life. 

The music ends and Sigrit takes a deep breath. For a moment Lars fears she will bow to the audience and leave the stage without even looking at him. The public breaks into a roaring applause. But instead of bowing at them Sigrit turns to him. He stands up, grabbing at the keyboard for a second, to steady himself, his legs shaking. 

She’s so beautiful standing there looking at him as if the whole world around them had disappeared. He can tell she’s nervous and doesn’t know what to expect from him. To be honest, he doesn’t exactly know what to do now. But at least she’s still there. Maybe it’s not too late. 

“I see you.” It’s all he can come up with at the moment while he tries to steady his nerves.  
“There you are.” He can feel her nervousness and disbelief.  
“Here I am.” A smile spreads on his face. He means it with all his heart. He’s there, and he’s not going anywhere.  
“I’m checking you out.” His heart is beating faster and faster.  
“I’m checking you out.” She’s now right in front of him.

Lars carefully reaches for her, his hands on her hips. He stops to look at her for a second, quietly asking for permission, softly hugging her to him. Sigrit’s eyes are full of surprise and longing. 

He slowly closed the gap between them. The feel of her lips over his was breathtaking, like nothing he had ever felt. When she held on to his arms, his hands tightened on her waist, bringing her closer. At that moment he knew he could never get enough of her. 

He tried to pour all his feelings in that kiss. When they broke apart, all Lars could do was smile. And Sigrit was smiling too, surprised, immensely happy. He would make sure from now to make her smile like that every single day.

They may not have won the Eurovision Song Contest, but he would return home with what mattered most in the world. It was now time to make their shared dreams true together.


End file.
